1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a web page technology and, more particularly, to a web content display system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Information on computer networks spreads quickly. The web content of a single web page can be reprinted fast. A web content provider produces the web content by creation and attaches advertisement to the web content such that the web content provider may be rewarded with adequate remuneration or reputation based on the number of times the web content has been reprinted or viewed. However, when the web content is reprinted by other person or website, the original content created by the author may be destructed. For example, the web content may be changed, composition of the web content may be changed, or watermark may be imposed on the web content. Additionally, when the author (i.e., the web content provider) updates the web content, the reprinted web content may not be updated simultaneously. Or, the reprinted web content may be attached with irrelevant advertisement by the person or website reprinting the web content, thus the reading experience can be defective. Furthermore, the author (web content provider) may not be rewarded even though the web content is reprinted, which is a loss to the author.